


One Last Dance

by Dollydefloral



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Childabuse, Drugs, Feels, GTAV - Freeform, Gen, Heartbreak, Neglect, Sadness, Trikey - Freeform, alcholabuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 14:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18100160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dollydefloral/pseuds/Dollydefloral
Summary: Trevor goes into the darkest memories of his past. One that dances around his head very often. Will things get better for him? Or will he forever dance his way into hell with these torments?





	One Last Dance

**Author's Note:**

> (>•//3•//)> Hello everyone dolly here, I decided to write this one day when I was feeling really sad I don’t hope for anyone to enjoy this but I do hope you find this somewhat interesting. Anyways, I’ve written this a while back but I decided to post it here any feedback would be highly appreciated also if anyone would like me to continue this into some more chapters I would be happy to do it. Thank chuuu.

They all took turns on me then left me in the cold. where were you when this happened? your no longer here like you promised, like you said you were and now....

"Make sure you get everything out of him he's a whore anyways like his mom"

"He's a fag huh?, he'd probably enjoy this shit, haha."

"Hurry up so I could get my turn too."

I closed my eyes slowly I didn't know what to do I was so cold and I wanted to go home. Theirs nothing much you could do when your waiting to get raped especially when your boyfriend of a whole year leaves you for some dumbass girl with big tits he barely just met. It's a small town it's hardly difficult to go unnoticed; if everyone knew you were different than other's you would probably end up like me in this very predicament or worse, dead. At this point it makes me not want to fight anymore I just want to feel something else besides this pain in my heart this betrayal. I didn't care anymore, I didn't care about what happened to me nothing is going to get me my Michael back he's gone I rather not exist. What happened to our love? What happened to those broken promises those times we had? Did they meant anything to you at all? or you were ashamed of us, of me?! you realized people started to notice and you left me you ran far just to prove them wrong! 

"the Little whore is not fighting back it's probably cause' we gave em" those pills."

"He gon' like it, aren't ya babe?" 

"He ain't doing that big talk no more what happen now huh?" 

My vision was blurry from my tears and from those pills I didn't care anymore I told myself that I shouldn't care I just wanted them to be done with me so that I could just lay here in peace.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - CUT HERE - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

December 21, 1986 5:58 AM

I had another fight with my step dad he punched me in the face and as of now I ran away but I would always be back before sunrise I had to get my ass kicked again just so I could go back in the house my mother never did anything but that was something that I was used to. I had my favorite black dress with some old black boots and my windbreaker my hair was long and it was messy due to him always pulling it when we fought I did my best to fix it and wiped my tears away. I figured my makeup was ruined anyways but i didn't care much more about it. At times like these I would go to my boyfriend house and spend the time there usually it was a routine cause' he didn't want me out in the cold but now I didn't have no one to turn to no where to go. I started walking slowly away from the house it was difficult to walk on snow but sense I was extremely light I was able to get away with it. Usually around this time their was some diners open I would just sit there till it was time to go home but after a while of just doing that it gets tiring. Their is this one Diner I go to all the time called Dolly's Dine I had a friend who worked there around this time she was a nice old lady who worked at this cafe sense the 50's every time she was there she would give a cup of free coffee we would talk for hours I practically knew everything about her sense I was her only friend she lost her husband about three months ago and her kids doesn't come to visit her so it was just me. She looked like a lonely and sad person I felt bad for her I came to visit from Time to time but I didn't want to go today because i had this big bruise on the side of my face and i didn't want her to see it. So for a while i just walked around I didn't know where I was going but I just continued to walk until I spotted the small bridge Covered in light snow I had so much memories of it that's where me and Michael shared our first kiss he lifted me up to make-out with me and also where I used to hang around before I even met Michael when I got kicked out the house I used to fall asleep on the side of the bridge until it was time to get my ass kicked again. I walked over towards it to sit on the edge and when I did I realized how lonely I was Michael was the only person who truly showed me anything what it was to feel alive to feel loved maybe it was temporary but I didn't know it would end so soon I didn't know he would leave me for some girl, some whore. Wherever I went I saw him it was a small town their isn't much to do here but everyone knows each other it's hard to get away from things even if you wanted to. He took her to the places he took me and did the same things we did together it made me sick and sad I cried a lot when we broke up and I still do even so it's been a month already I wasn't anything to him just a secret but damn it was such a good secret what we had, I wanted it to go on forever but for someone like me I don't get the good looking Jock with the Scholarship in football, I don't get anything but hurt. I sat on that bridge with my head on my knees hugging my legs it wasn't snowing but their was snow and it is very cold I cried for the first time in a week all those memories are starting to come back, I didn't want to remember them I just wanted to forget but then I didn't I wanted to remember because those are the only times I felt, human. I missed him so much I missed the Way he kissed me, the way he caressed me, the way he said I love you it felt so real and although it wasn't I tried my best to make us last but like a box of forgotten milk carton in the back of the fridge we expired. I was so lost in though I didn't hear a car pulling up by the side of the bridge when I noticed It, it was too late for me to do anything I couldn't even casually walk away three guys got out the car it was those those kids with decent families from school, Jocks like Michael. I wasn't scared but I made sure not to let my Guard down. 

"Hey, Phillips what are you doing out here by yourself? where's your little faggot boyfriend Townley?" The leader spoke. They were drunk even when they were still hanging out by their car I could smell their heavy intoxicated breaths from where I was standing. "Hey! I'm talking to you faggot." I looked at him slowly still trying not to saying anything maybe if I ignored them they would just leave alone. I was wrong... 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - CUT HERE - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Even so it was cold I felt like my body was on fire I was shaking and deep inside of me I felt like I wanted something so bad yet I didn't I was still Conscious enough to know that this isn't want I wanted not from them but my body was saying something else. I gasped as I clutched my chest I was loosing control over myself I didn't know what was going on but I knew what was going to happen. I felt one of them touching me and it almost felt like Michael's touch I was beginning to see him, wass I seeing him? Or was I hallucinating? I felt my body surrendering to whoever this person was. 

“He finally let his guard down, he wants to get fucked soo bad look how desperate he is." 

"He knew he wanted it this whole time all he had to do was be a good boy and we would have given it to him sooner." 

I couldn't even hear anything anymore I just heard voices going in and out of my ears my eyelids were getting heavy and I was starting to drift off. 

“Michael..."

"I'm going first." He said his voice full of determination. It wasn't till then I realized that it was over if I really wanted to I could have fought them off but my body felt so weak I didn't even have the will to fight anymore even though my brain did. I was beginning to panic and worry and before I could even try to do anything it was too late.

"The pills are working quite nice now he's starting to relax." One of the guys started to move in between my legs the others held me in place I started to struggle but they tighten up on me. I felt my legs being spread and my underwear being torn off I was crying now why was this happening to me, why? "Please stop... stop it." I was out of breath and my voice sounded like whispers, I was beginning to faint I just wanted this to be over I didn't want to sit through any of this I didn't want to feel, or see anything. Suddenly He was playing between my legs and putting his fingers inside of me it hurt it was hurting so bad I couldn't even cover my face, I couldn't do anything. 

"Come on little T don't cry I promise it's gonna feel a little better I didn't even know you were still a virgin I guess you ain't a whore after all." I could hear the other two laughing I tried to close my legs as I let out a small cry but the other pried them open. "Stop I don't want this why are you doing this to me, stop!" He only continued as I felt his fingers stretch me more it started to feel soo weird I didn't know what I was feeling anymore. "Trevor don't deny it your loving this your taking my fingers so good even your sweet asshole says another thing but wait till I'm inside of you baby." "Noo, I don't want that!, Stop!" I was shuddering from the cold and the fear I didn't want to give up but I knew I didn't have a chance, it was those pills they gave me that's why my body feels like it's on fire they were me making want this I didn't want to feel this way. I felt his fingers pull out and he held it up. "Look at how wet you are you really don't want this to stop don't you, just stop lying to yourself." He began to lick his fingers off and he undue his pants and took his dick out next thing I know I could feel him rubbing it against my entrance he pushed in before I could even brace myself and started moving at a fast pace I was moaning and I wish I stoped I felt so ashamed and embarrassed I couldn't stop I couldn't silence it I felt so disgusted in myself and I cried more due to my mixed emotions. They manipulated me, brainwashed me, took advantage of me with those pills made me believe that this is what I wanted that this was Okay they tricked me I didn't want them but they forced my mouth open and made me swallow them. And now I'm fighting to keep my sanity, my dignity, but the more he fucked me the more I wanted it, the more I wanted to forget Michael it was working I could barely see his face now. He told the guys to let me go and they did they had such a hard grip I could see the marks on my wrist he turned me around so fast I was on all fours and I felt my legs buckled as my knees scrapped on the bumpy rocked grass he pulled my legs apart lifting my dress up on my back and pulled my hair fucking me from behind I screamed I didn't want this to continue anymore I was trying to get a hold of myself but I was loosing to lust I could see how bad I was drooling and making erotic face expressions how I was leaking uncontrollably between my legs and for a moment my hips were doing things on their own. "Johnny be careful go easy on em' he's too damn skinny your gonna break em' he's still a kid, remember that." I felt my legs giving out and I closed my eyes listening to their conversation as my tears soaked my face. "Don't worry our little princess here is enjoying himself look even his cock is leaking." He lifted my ass up and started pounding me harder after a while of enduring this it felt like it didn't matter anymore I was completely humiliated I felt dirty and exposed, violated I would wake up after what felt like hours to find out out they were taking turns on me one after the next I was being used I never prayed to god before because I felt like he couldn't help, not someone like me he wouldn't hear me, he never helped me before so why would he now? maybe he would feel even sorry for me sense I'm this state, who knows but I prayed, I prayed that this would be over soon so that I could just die right afterwards, did he answer my prayer? The sun was starting to rise and I felt that first ray of sunlight on my face it felt nice to feel something like this my limbs were numb and i couldn't feel them and I couldn't move either I was aware of what happened to me still but for now I didn't want to think about it. After a while of just laying around I decided to move a little I felt the pain here and there but I continued until I was on my side sitting up I opened my eyes finally and the sun was brighter but it was beautiful I shifted my eyes down towards my legs my torn underwear were still there hanging around my ankles it smelled like rough sex and heavy alcohol all around me and I felt like throwing up, I didn't though. I didn't think I could get up but I tried, my legs were shaking and I did my best to stand properly I fixed my hair, and pulled my dress down flatting it out then I zipped my jacket up and removed the torn underwear off my legs. I was on the side of the bridge almost under it that's where those assholes dragged me and left me I walked up the small hill and jumped over the bridge once I got to it. I wasn't so far from my house but right now I really didn't want to be there I didn't really want to be anywhere I didn't belong to no one and I knew no one who could help me and even if I did I didn't want to bother them with my problems. I was alone and I wanted to just sit around and cry I couldn't do anything if I went to my parents they wouldn't care and if I went to the police they wouldn't help me, not me. I stood on the side of the rode and just broke down I cried so hard I could fell my heart shatter it ached as I clutched my chest I was so soft and pure and innocent I knew nothing, I'm barely sixteen. I was chocking in my tears and it felt like I couldn't breathe I wanted to die, I wanted to die, I wanted die I didn't want to feel this pain anymore I didn't want to live like this. Michael was my only happiness and for him I wanted to live if it wasn't for him I think I would have been dead a long time ago. I loved him with everything I had, I loved him soo much how could he just leave me like this, leave me to run away with some girl he just met! I breathed softly as I tried to calm down I didn't know what do anymore I looked over at the town clock, seven o' one in the morning I had to endure almost an hour of torture. My head was hurting and and I started to remember a lot of the events I was past out on or so I thought I was, I was mostly Conscious to remember most of them. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -CUT HERE - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"He's soo tight his boy pussy felt soo good I could fuck him for hours." 

"Yeah he was great I'm fully satisfied." "Look at this master piece though."One of them lifted my thigh as he held it open. "His hole is so wide open it's soo satisfying to see our cum Oozing out his ass we definitely painted a beautiful picture here boys." 

"Johnny your so sick man, let's just hurry up and leave before anyone finds out." 

"Yeah let's go." He lets go of my leg as he buckles his pants back up quickly. "Thank you little princess until next time." 

I'm hardly Conscious and my vision is blurry but I could see a couple flashes, they were really bright and as it flashed I could see them smiling down at me and then I hear their foot steps as they hurried back up the bridge and then the car screeching as they took off. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -CUT HERE - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

I didn't want to think any of this anymore as I remember I bend over throwing up. I felt sick and my legs wanted to give out. "Hey!, Trevor Trisha Phillips what mess you got into this time making you want to puke so early in the damn morning on the side of the rode like that?" I looked over slowly to see a familiar face it was my brother looking at me from his truck." I haven't seen him a while and honestly I was happy to see him. "Ryan, is that really you?!" He cracked one of those goofy grins he does. 

"Well who you think it is silly?" He chuckled. 

"I haven't seen you in such a long time." I said softly. 

"Hey you hungry, I'll take you out to go eat come on." I ran over towards the car opening the door and sitting right in. "I missed you Ryan why you left? us?." I asked curiously as he looked over at the road driving off once I was in the car. "I had to, mama don't care about us T I swore when I got myself settled I would come right back for you I'm taking you away you gon' live a better life you don't have to live with that Psycho no more what they did to us growing up and all the other guys that came around, it wasn't right mama didn't even protected us like she should have, I got a little place far from here it's really nice theirs a school you can go to it's really comfortable and also I got your own room you don't got to worry about nothing else T I'm gonna make sure your okay." I looked at him with soft eyes blinking I wanted to cry but I couldn’t anyways they were all dried out. He slipped me a hundred dollars in my hand and held it for a while. "Don't go all crazy now." He said in his really annoying voice. I sort of smiled and snatched it from the he put his hand back on the wheel.

“I like your dress it suits you isn’t that mama’s when she was younger?”

“Yup, I stole it from her.” He started to laugh as he shook his head slowly.

“Your one crazy boy Trevor but I like that about you, your unique, you know Mama wanted a girl so bad maybe that’s why you turned out a little girlish.” He smiled at me slowly. I nodded at him and smiled back sadly. I wouldn't say everything is okay now but I guess they were, I was gonna be okay now, I hoped.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -CUT HERE - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Things did get a little better after that. Ryan raised me he made my life a little better I graduated high school and he payed for my classes so that I could fly but my sanity didn't held for long those torments still haunted me, I killed them, I killed them all. The rapists, and Daddy dearest. Michael was next.


End file.
